


sing the body electric

by emi_rose



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, all of the sex is had, and everyone has a very fun time, magblupcretia, this is a ridiculous fourway kind of scenario, this is the fluffiest smut i've ever written tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emi_rose/pseuds/emi_rose
Summary: a couple's sleepover masterminded by barry and lup gets incredibly raunchy.





	sing the body electric

“Yo, Barry, Barold, babe, love of my life and un-life, is this big enough?” Lup asks as she sticks her head through the door to the lab. 

Barry looks up from what appears to be a literal bubbling cauldron of magic goo. “Huh?” 

Lup rolls her eyes. “C’mere, dorkus. I made the bed all big for tonight so we don’t have any head injuries. And by we, I mean Maggie. Check it.”

He laughs and follows her lead into their berth, which has been suspiciously bigger on the inside than the outside since midway through their first year, when Lup got bored and stir-crazy. They’d kept the original single beds, though, pushed them together into a double, and only ever slept on one side, when Lup slept at all. Now, though, their bedroom had expanded to a suite, including a larger-than-king-size bed, complete with pillows and blankets and a bedside table probably - no,  _ definitely -  _ full of sex toys. 

Barry pretends to contemplate the room thoughtfully. His bright red ears and the bulge in his pants give him away. Lup leans over his shoulder, wrapping one arm around his chest and palming his erection with the other. “Save it for tonight, Bear, or can ya not wait?”

“Shut up,” he mumbles, without any heat behind it. “Good spell work makes me horny.”

“Mm, so  _ that’s _ why you’ve had a  _ massive _ boner every time we work on rituals together. You sure you’re not just excited to rail Lucy and Mags while I watch?”

Barry stutters and turns a new, exciting shade of purple. Lup laughs, wicked and loving. “I can’t wait either. Hurry up with whatever weird shit you’re working on, okay? I’m gonna make  _ canapés _ . We’re gonna show them a good time.”

* * *

 

Lucretia shows up 30 seconds early, sticks her head in the bedroom in search of Lup, and raises an eyebrow at the magically enlarged bed, but says nothing. Magnus is 15 minutes late, hair still wet from the hasty shower he took when he realized he’d spent too long training on the deck and couldn’t show up to a couples’ night sweaty and grungy. When he arrives, he finds Lucretia perched on the arm of Barry’s chair, whispering something in his ear that makes him blush and almost drop his plate of canapés. Lup turns to the sound of the door opening and grins broadly.

“Oh, good, you’re here, I was worried we’d have to take care of her all by our lonesome,” she says, gesturing at Lucretia. 

Magnus laughs, deep and rich, and rubs the back of his head. “Sorry to hold things up, I needed to shower after training.”

“Seems like a waste, unless you’re not planning to get messy with us?” Lup asks, pretending to study her nails.

He rolls his eyes and elbows her. “Did you eat all the fancy snacks already?”

“You mean  _ canapés _ ?”

“Fancy snacks.”

“Ingrate,” she says, handing over the tray of olives and cheese and homemade bread. 

He stuffs an entire quarter-loaf in his mouth. “S’good!” he tries to say around the bread, and only succeeds in spluttering crumbs. 

“Like I said,” Lup says, laughing. She turns her attention back to their  partners. Lucretia has shifted down, practically in Barry’s lap. His face inches closer to hers, and she is absolutely enraptured by everything she wants him to do to her, everything she wants Lup to watch, the way she wants to make him come.

“ _ Well.  _ Getting started without us, I see?” Lup says loudly, and Lucretia launches herself off Barry’s lap like she’s been hit with a Magic Missile to the chest. Barry laughs, standing up to brush crumbs off his shirt, and turns a deeper shade of purple. “I’ve been waiting to watch you two go at it for _ ever _ , can you not wait? Y’all have waited this long without even kissing.”

“Perv,” Magnus says, gently punching Lup in the arm. 

“Oh,  _ I’m  _ the perv? I seem to recall you saying  _ something _ about, oh, what was it? Ah yes, Barry quote-un-quote railing your lovely girlfriend until she quote-un-quote can’t see straight,” she says, waving air-quotes.

“Shh, you’ll spook them,” he says, nudging her attention towards Lucretia, facepalming with both hands, and Barry, systematically shredding a napkin. 

Lup rolls her eyes. “Okay, okay, less talk and more action. Come see what we did to the bed!” With that, she leads the way to their suite’s bedroom, replete with magically enhanced space and bed. She leaves a trail of clothes behind her, and the others follow suit. “And...voila!” She gestures with a flourish. “Now, Bear, where were you with our dear Lucretia? I’d hate to completely stall you,” she grins. 

“Uh, okay, I think we were, uh,” Barry says, taking a small step towards Lucretia. Lup makes an encouraging noise. Magnus smacks Lucretia’s ass. She yelps and jumps into Barry. The contact between them crackles and her mouth hangs open.  

Barry’s kisses are tentative at first, barely leaning into Lucretia until Lup not-too-gently pushes him forward, sending them toppling onto the bed sideways. Lup laughs delightedly. “There you go, babe!” 

Lucretia squeaks in surprise as she hits the bed, barely avoiding an elbow to the face. Despite her previous experience with raunchy sleepovers organized to spice up boring cycles, she’d never had the gall to kiss Barry, let alone fuck him like she’d fantasized about when watching him with Lup. 

“Bite his bottom lip, babe, he really likes that,” Magnus whispers in Lucretia’s ear. She complies easily, eliciting a quiet moan. His hot sweet breath in her mouth and fanning down her neck sends a shudder of arousal down her spine. 

“Hey, you two, sit up,” Lup says, grinning wolfishly. They do as they’re asked, only breaking their kiss for a moment, long enough for Lucretia to make sure she can ride Magnus and continue to kiss Barry. Lup puts her head in Barry’s lap and licks him from base to tip, and he moans into Lucretia’s mouth, deep and throaty. She moans in response, leaning into him, and Magnus grabs onto her hips, easily gripping her just hard enough. She rocks back and sinks onto his cock, sucking hard on Barry’s lower lip as she revels in the sensation of finally being filled up. Being between them is indescribably satisfying, she is wanted and she is safe and she is so, so loved. It’s hard for her to concentrate on kissing Barry and riding Magnus simultaneously, much harder than writing with both hands, and she makes a noise of frustration when she can’t keep up her rhythm. 

Lup comes up for air with a soft  _ pop _ , biting her bottom lip and relishing the taste of him. Barry leans back, breaking contact with Lucretia and tangling his fingers in Lup’s hair. She whines and takes him back in her mouth, enjoying the way he pulls her hair and pushes her head down, desperate for more. Above her, Lucretia breathes hard, fucking herself on Magnus faster as she watches Lup and Barry in front of her, pupils blown. Lup pauses, the spark of an idea in her eyes. 

Lucretia arches her back, mouth open, eyes closed, and Lup takes a moment to drink in the picture of wanton lust. She grabs a handful of Lucretia’s hair and pushes her head down towards Barry’s cock. Magnus gets the memo and grins, coming up on his knees and steadying Lucretia’s hips. They fuck her lazily, sloppily, back and forth between them, while Lup roams wherever her desire takes her, cupping Magnus’s balls, squeezing Lucretia’s nipples, kissing the back of Barry’s neck, watching the debauchery with utter delight. 

Lup’s soft lips on his neck send Barry careening over the edge, and he comes, bittersweet, as Lucretia takes him to the hilt in her mouth. She swallows without missing a beat, then lifts her head and he scoots back, motioning for Lup to take his place, Lucretia between her legs. The sight is almost too much for Magnus, who pushes deep in Lucretia and whimpers, holding her close.

She moans into Lup, hot breath on her clit making her grab at the sheets, looking for purchase. She’s lost all coherence and keeps up a steady stream of names and curse words interspersed with attempts to catch her breath. Swirling her tongue just around the edge of Lup’s clit, Lucretia has to hold back a loud laugh when she hears Barry murmur from somewhere next to her. “You’re doing so well... _ yeeeeet!” _

Lup smacks him over her shoulder, but her reprimand turns into a moan when Lucretia slips two fingers inside her, sucking on her clit at the same time. She beckons inside Lup and forgets what she’s doing with her mouth when she feels Lup’s hips buck up underneath her experienced hands. She’s done this before, early on with just the two of them, later with Barry watching, tracing familiar patterns with her tongue and fingers and falling into the rhythm that drives both of them crazy. Barry draws his tongue along the ridge of Lup’s ear and tweaks her nipple, turning that whole side of her body into goosebumps. Lucretia feels them bloom under her hand and kisses the sensitive skin on Lup’s inner thigh, right where she knows she likes it best, and finishes what Barry started.

Lucretia comes up for air, holding herself up on her elbows still, and finds herself a few inches from Barry’s face, moving closer every time Magnus rocks into her. She kisses him deeply and he gasps with the way she tastes like Lup. He can’t believe he’s never kissed Lucretia before this, all those nights when she would join them and help him ravish Lup, and he kisses like a man intent on making up lost time. When he can’t stand it anymore, he breaks their contact and begins to lay gentle kisses on his wife’s belly and thighs and clit, soft skin that trembles under his touch. Lup gasps and writhes and lets out a strangled moan when Lucretia stretches her with three fingers. 

Lucretia crooks her fingers, still buoyed forward with every thrust from behind, and the pressure from inside and outside is too much for Lup, and she comes all over Lucretia’s hand. Lucretia pushes up on all fours and Magnus leans down, cooing praise in her ear, and it would be enough to make her come too, if it weren’t for the fact that he’s stopped moving completely. 

“What, you thought I’d let you come so easy?” he practically growls in her ear. All she can do is whine in response, needy, and rock back onto him fruitlessly. He wraps his hands around her hips and whispers, “I want to watch you get fucked. Not that this view isn’t great, but.” He pushes her forward, she sits up, and she looks hesitantly from Barry to Lup, receiving a nod and a smile, respectively. 

“Go on, it’s okay,” Magnus encourages her with a whisper, and she needs to be filled up again, needs to be fucked. She settles herself on his lap, half-cradled in his arms, and spreads her legs slowly. She’s so vulnerable, so  _ exposed _ , but his arms and solid body ground her, remind her that she is safe and cherished. Lup nudges Barry forward on his knees with a flirtatious glance toward Lucretia. He pushes himself into her, slow and sweet, and she can’t help but moan wantonly. She arches her back, eliciting a heady sigh from behind her. 

Magnus crosses his arms over her chest, holding her tight. Her slim hands are engulfed by his. The tiny circles he rubs on the base of her thumb send flickers of arousal through her, and she sighs. Lup lays a line of kisses down Barry’s neck and whispers something in his ear with a grin. He returns her smile and lifts Lucretia by her knees, hooking them into the crook of his elbows and dragging her into him with a firm hold on her hips. She squeaks in undignified surprise and laughs, but her laugh is quickly subsumed by a noise of sheer pleasure. 

He cants her hips up and fucks her, hard and fast, and the lack of leverage she gets would be frustrating if she didn’t feel so damn good. Magnus’s callused thumbs move to her nipples, pleasantly rough. She squirms and catches Lup’s eye. Lup is lying languorous on the pillows at the head of the bed, lazily circling her clit with one slim finger, looking at Lucretia with heavy-lidded eyes.

The sight is much too much for Lup; particularly Lucretia’s legs spread for her husband, and she moans into a pillow as she comes in a futile attempt to avoid attracting attention, content to watch the show unfold. Barry knows his wife, he’s studied her intently, he knows her tells, knows exactly how seeing them like this drives her wild, and when he hears her, he slams into Lucretia, pulling her hips up, watching Lup make herself come. Lucretia arches back as Barry rides his orgasm into her, causing the building wave of heat to break. The friction of her back on Magnus’s cock makes him ache, and he drags his nails up Lucretia’s sides, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

Barry slips out of Lucretia and settles his head on Lup’s thigh, still quivering. She laughs gently and stretches languidly, pulling him into the crook of her arm and nudging Lucretia’s head between her legs. She trails a line of kisses on the soft, sensitive skin of Lup’s thigh, and she moans quietly, pulling Lucretia close. Despite the humming in her limbs, Lucretia manages to settle between Lup’s legs and gently tweak one of her nipples.

Lup sighs breathily and tangles her hands in Lucretia’s hair. She tugs, wordlessly begging her to come closer and give her what she needs, but she’s distracted by Magnus palming her ass. She leans back and presses back into a slick finger. It’s not long before one isn’t enough, and two is only barely better.

Lucretia pulls away from lavishing Lup with attention when Magnus taps her on the shoulder, laying a rough warm hand between her shoulder blades. 

“Hey, a little help here?” He gestures to his erection, mock-helpless look arranged on his face. 

Lucretia laughs and takes him in her hand. He groans and his eyes roll back.    


“That’s -- that’s great but I actually --” he trails off into a moan. 

“Hm? You actually what? Use your words,” Lucretia teases with a wicked grin. 

He lets out a frustrated groan. “Barry,” he says.    


“What  _ about _ Barry? Did you want to fuck him too? He’s a little…. _ indisposed _ , don’t you think?”

All he manages in response is incoherent. 

“I can arrange that,” she says, and reaches for her wand at the bedside, still jerking him off. “Gods - fuck - dammit -” she wishes for longer arms, unsuccessfully, too wrecked to make a good mage hand, and lets go with a pout, grabbing her wand and casting a quick cantrip. “You’re welcome for letting you rail him,” she teases.

Barry makes a strangled noise into Lup as Magnus presses into him, agonizingly slow. Lup pulls at his hair but all he can manage is a throaty moan, hot breath on her clit and sloppy tongue frustrating her to no end. She scoots back and exchanges a look with Lucretia. Barry is gone, too thoroughly wrecked to do anything else. Lucretia leans close and draws a finger between Lup’s legs, kisses her on the lips, and grins. 

“Wanna sit on my face?” she asks.

“Hell yeah,” Lup says, and high-fives Magnus. He laughs but it doesn’t break his rhythm. Barry ruts against the sheets, desperate for more, and Magnus pulls his hips up, denying him the friction he craves. He moves in long, slow strokes, knowing full well that it’s driving Barry crazy. As his self-control slips, he speeds up, bouncing the bed and jostling Lup pleasantly.

On his hands and knees, Barry has a full view of Lup, sitting astride Lucretia’s face, and he squeezes his eyes tight to avoid the orgasm swelling deep in his gut. The stretch of Magnus in his ass and the feeling of his hands gripping his hips are almost too much on their own. He leans into it and his glasses fall onto the bed. He couldn’t see Lup even if he wanted to. Lup writhes and comes with a cry Barry knows all too well at the same time as Magnus pushes even deeper into him, and he comes messily on their sheets, toppling forward, too satisfied to care about the prospect of cleaning up. Lup reaches up from the nest of pillows she’s built with Lucretia to give a lazy high-five. She doesn’t bother to open her eyes to cast prestidigitation over the sheets and Magnus, solving two problems at the same time. 

Lucretia sticks out a hand too and gets a high five. She sighs. 

“No, that’s not, just come here, doofus,” and grabs Magnus’s hand, pulling him into her chest and spooning him. 

“Shouldn’t you get up and pee?” he asks. “You know, before we get too comfy.” 

Lup groans and sits up “Ugh, why do you have to be right? C’mon babe,” she says, pulling Lucretia up with her. Lucretia whines. “If you don’t, you’re gonna have to deal with Merle and  _ no one _ wants that.” Lucretia gets up and follows her sullenly to the bathroom.

When they return from the bathroom, Magnus is spooning Barry in the pillow nest they’ve commandeered, somehow taking up more than half of the giant bed. Lup tucks her lanky limbs between some pillows, pushing her ass up against Barry. He wraps his arms around her chest and pulls her close, breathing hot against her neck. Lucretia, loath to disrupt the integrity of the cuddle puddle, settles behind Magnus, doing her best to spoon him, pressing her breasts into his back and kissing the sensitive spot between his shoulders.

Lup wiggles and pushes closer to Barry. He groans appreciatively. She grins to herself.  _ Bingo _ . She shifts innocently and feels his erection grow and press against her hip. He sighs and pulls her close, drinking in the scent of her skin and her hair. 

“I have an idea,” Lup announces to the room in general. 

“The answer is no if it involves any kind of arson,” Barry says. Lup laughs off his reprimand.

“Sheesh, what kind of weird kinky shit are you guys  _ doing _ ?” Magnus says. 

“Curious, are we? Someone’s a party pooper or I’d show you -“ 

“What’s your actual idea?” Lucretia asks, interrupting.

“Meet Barney the Dildosaur,” Lup says, pulling a sizeable purple sparkly toy out of her bedside cabinet. 

Barry rolls his eyes. Lucretia and Magnus share a look that isn’t quite disbelief, because really, what else would they expect from her, and burst out laughing. 

“Intimidated, darling?” Lup asks, staring at Lucretia.

Lucretia matches her gaze. “Bring it on.” Neither wants to break eye contact first, and they breathe hard, heavy lidded eyes drinking in the view lustfully. “But really,  _ Barney the Dildosaur?!?”  _

“Don’t hate,” Lup says, and fastens her harness.

Lucretia laughs, a bright peal, and then her face falls serious. “Are you sure this is okay? With both of you?” 

Lup grins hungrily, eyes still dark with lust, and leans forward, planting a kiss where Lucretia’s pulse throbs in her throat. Barry mirrors her. Lucretia looks to Magnus, and he nods. 

“Okay, but where do everyone's legs go?” Barry asks.

“Babe, stop being an anatomy nerd for, like, one second, legs will go where legs will go, just help me fuck her senseless, would you?”

Lup casts a mage hand and smacks Barry and Lucretia in turn. Barry yelps, Lucretia moans, already sounding wrecked, and Lup hardly has to think before casting Grease and pressing herself slowly into Lucretia’s ass. Lup seats herself deep and waits. Lucretia sighs, wanting, despite her less than comfortable positioning, hovering on hands and knees over Barry, damp forehead and cold nose pushed into Magnus’s belly. She waits patiently as Barry takes his sweet time to fill her.

Barry’s struck dumb by how every tiny movement is magnified when he’s sharing Lucretia with his wife. He and Lup find a rhythm easily at first, fucking Lucretia between them with no words needed. They play her like an instrument, stringing her taut and vibrating and needy between them. Lucretia writhes as they pick up the pace, leans forward, and her mouth finds Magnus’s cock. She moans around him as Barry and Lup fuck her to a sudden slamming jolt of an orgasm, surprising her, drawing Magnus into their rhythm too. The look on her face is what sends Magnus over the edge, and he comes in her mouth with a cry, then flops back into a pile of pillows, exhausted, the edging finally catching up to him.

Lucretia’s orgasm has barely crested when the polymorphic rhythm of Barry against Lup against her shifts into something indescribable and makes her come again. Barry’s not far behind her, and Lup moans, deeply satisfied with a job well done. 

They collapse with Magnus at the center of a perfect tangle of sweaty bodies and tired limbs. Lucretia’s breath slows and evens. Barry begins to snore.

“Hey, Magnus, hey, are you awake? Are you hungry?” Lup whispers.

“Huhwhat? Yeah?” he mumbles sleepily.

“Are you hungry?”

He disentangles one arm from Lucretia and the other from Barry and shakes off the pins and needles. “I could kill for a fantasy Pop Tart right now.”

“Normally I’d give you shit for eating garbage, but that sounds fucking fantastic.” Lup rolls delicately off the bed and stands up, hands on hips.

“Too exhausted to cook?”

“Hey, giving your girlfriend the ride of her life takes a lot outta you, dontcha think?” Lup winks.

“That’s never stopped me before, ‘sides, we can refuel while she sleeps.” Magnus waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Lup snorts. “Asked and answered. Come on, I’m hungry, and someone found blueberry, which is clearly the best flavor of fantasy Pop Tarts, and I’m not gonna wait for Merle to get high and steal all of them.”

Magnus laughs, warm and contented, and follows her to the kitchen. “You know, the best flavor is strawberry, but I’m too hungry to argue.” He leans on the counter and steals a cold Pop Tart from her hand as she puts them in the toaster.

“Hey, that’s stealing!” she pokes him in the nose. “Gimme that.” 

He obliges, breaking off half of the pastry and handing it over. “We even now?”

“I suppose this’ll have to do,” she sighs in mock resignation.

The toaster dings and he grabs the hot Pop Tarts, handing one to Lup. 

“C’mon Maggie, let’s go snuggle those nerds,” she says, already halfway back to their suite. She opens the door as quietly as she can to find Barry and Lucretia entangled in the middle of the bed, Barry on his back and Lucretia tucked against his side, and it is absolutely charming. Lup and Magnus both marvel at the sight, then crawl into bed to join them. 

Lucretia turns over and sleepily regards Magnus. “You should have brought me food,” she says and immediately falls back asleep. 

“Love you too,” he says, and pulls her close, drifting off to sleep with the sound of Barry's quiet snores and the feeling of Lucretia's head against his chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and indulging this absolutely ridiculous sundae of a fic! thanks especially to kath, elaine, and tansy for their amazing betaing and feedback. y'all are amazing. find me on tumblr at emi--rose if you do that thing.


End file.
